Soaked In Honey
by CoganLuver69
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Connor, until a helicopter appeared in the sky and he was kidnapped by the King of Kyrat himself, Pagan Min. ( This Fanfic is based on a true story. Pls comment and review, fanart appreciated ;) - CoganLuver69 x )


Connor was driving back home from college on his just above peasantry motorcycle. It was then when a helicopter came whirling above him with men hanging out the side with weapons.

"There I see him!" he heard one of the men shout over the noise of the propeller.

To get out of the chaos Connor increased his speed and over took any vehicles in his way as he drove hastily down the road.

Noticing his escape the men began to shoot at him barley missing him however one managed to pierce his back tire. The bike immediately became out of control and as Connor tried to turn round a bend the bike flipped over sending him flying across the road and onto the pavement.

Connor opened his eyes to see the helicopter landing on the plain field on the other side of the road. He tried to get up but it was too late, once the helicopter had successfully landed the armed men had run out and aimed their firearms at him. One of the guards grabbed his helmet and yanked it off.

Connor tried to snatch it back but was stopped when a guard roared at him "Stay on the ground!"

Connor did as he was told, not wanting to cause trouble. He then heard a pair of footsteps approach him and the guards surrounding him moved out the way to reveal a hot sexy beast who stood before him. Connor couldn't prevent his mouth from drooling

"What the fuck did I just say?" the man in the dashing pink suit snarled at one of the guards.

"Oh... I forgot" the guard mumbled as he lent down and began to unzip Connors jacket and pull at his clothes

"NO!" pagan snapped pulling the man away "That's for later on..." Pagan mumbled under his breath to the guard in one ear.

"I'm sorry about all this..." Pagan said now turning to look directly at Connor. He reached down and grabbed Connors hand hauling him up. Even though Connor was up on his feet Pagan still didn't let go of his hand.

"You see this..." Pagan said as he pulled Connor closer and grabbed at the necklace that hung round his neck. Pagan held it up so that the guards could see the pentagram that shined brightly against his black leather gloves. "This is my symbol. Anyone who goes against

this man, goes against me" pagan warned the soldiers and then turned to wink at Connor with a charming smile.

"Now let us be off on our grand adventure...!" Pagan cheered as his grip on Connors hand tightened, preventing him from any escape.

"because you and I... are gonna tear shit up!" Pagan cheered even louder and the guards cheered as well.

"Oh that reminds me" Pagan let go of Connors hand to then instead wrap his whole arm round Connors shoulders, pulling him in for a side hug that was so close that the side of their faces touched.

"Selfie!" Pagan beamed.

Pagan pulled out his phone and held it up in front of both their faces. The guards then went to stand behind them joining in on the picture and pulling funny faces.

"hang on wait I need to find me angle..." pagan spoke as he tilted his head from side to side puckering his lips. His clean shaven cheek rubbing up against Connors rough one.

"Okay ready? One... two.. wait what the fuck Adam get out the picture you console peasant"

Looking at the screen on the phone Connor saw one of the guards frown and then walk away out of the cameras view.

With a press of a button the picture was taken and Pagan smiled and caressed Connors back as he reached for his hand again and dragged Connor over to the helicopter, his grin only getting wider.

"Now lets go tear up your ass-! I mean shit.. tear shit up *cough* well you get the drift" Pagan winked at Connor again as he hurled him into the helicopter so that he sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"Oh and for safe measures..." Pagan said as he turned and whistled at a guard. The guard then fiddled with something behind his back and then stepped over to Connor and swiftly placed a bag over his head.

"Just in case you do something you shouldn't" Pagan chuckled next to him and then Connor heard him whistle again and with a bash to the head he fell into darkness.

As Connor began to wake he could hear voices around him.

"So I said, why not get an Xbox One? cheaper, more efficient and exclusives"

"mhm hm... but Gmod though?"

"Yeah well *cough* oh.. Pagan I think he's awake"

and with that Connor was blasted with white light as he felt the bag be pulled off his head.

"Welcome!" he heard Pagan cheer before him. Connor regained his vision enough to see Pagan knelt by his side. Connor was sat at a dinner table, another man was also located at the table to his left.

"I hope you slept well, you were out for quite a while" Pagan smiled at him. Connnor noticed that Pagans hand was wrapped around his own. Connor also noticed that both his hands were tied to the armrests of the chair.

"Hm I thought he was blonde" the man huffed as he glared at Connor, stunned by how affectionate Pagan was towards him. The man shifted anxiously in his chair, afraid of what Pagan might do if he caused harm to the boy.

"No need to worry De Pleur, the poor boy just needs to be shown the way again!" Pagan spoke confidently in his rich British accent as he ran a hand through Connors hair "and I'll be the one to guide him" he smirked turning to gaze at Connor as he licked his lips. Connors eyes watched the action never looking away making Pagan smile even more.

"Well then, De Pleur thanks for coming... I'm sure me and Connor are going to be very busy this week so no need to stop by" Pagan spoke waving De Pleur away, never leaving Connors side.

"As you say sir" the man nodded as he got up from his seat and headed towards the exit.

Once the man was gone Pagan practically jumped into Connors lap, his legs crossed and hanging over the side of the chair as he leaned against Connors chest.

"Now I know this may seem sudden... but I was thinking... maybe... " Pagan began as he slowly began to untie Connors wrists.

"that we could-" but Pagan was cut off by a ringing tune which seemed to be coming from his pocket. Pagan then let out a deep sigh "give me a moment" as he got up and circled round the table, pulling his phone out his pocket and holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?... yes this is King Min... no I did not kidnap an 18 year old boy... What it's not like he's underage?!"

Pagan turned to face Connor and mimed politely "I'll be just a second" as he then turned hastily and exited into one of the many rooms.

When he was no longer in sight Connor turned to see that Pagan had undone one of his wrists. With his freehand Connor undid the other and then got up carefully to double check that the room Pagan had entered door was shut. It was and with a sigh Connor flopped back into the chair uncertain on what to do in this situation.

He noticed there was food in front of him. Connnor breathed in the smell of the delicious succulent Crab Rangoon. Maybe he could stay a while longer...

Connor waited a bit but then eventually got bored after eating all the food and couldn't resist wondering round the room. Connor then ventured down a set of stairs where he came up to a door. on the other side he could hear voices bickering. Connor reached for the handle and

opened the door.

On the other side stood a tanned man with long tied up dark hair and what seemed to be his crew standing behind him all holding firearms which turned to aim at his forehead. Once they realized Connor was clearly no threat the men lowered down their weapons and the leader spoke "Hello I'm Sabal and I'm here with the golden path. Now listen to me, this is very important. We need to-"

Connor shut the door uninterested and then returned upstairs. He then approached the door Pagan had entered through and before he could listen in the door opened and there stood Pagan Min. His blazer now discarded and his patterned pink and white shirt unbuttoned halfway exposing part of his chest.

Pagan looked shocked but then once seeing the blush on Connors face, he grinned widely "Eager are we?"

Connor couldn't deny that he had feelings for the glorious tight piece of ass king that stood before him and so he didn't resist when Pagan's hands wrapped firmly around the sides of his face and pulled him closer so that their mouths met.

Pagan moaned and Connor released a chicken like sound as Pagan dragged them both further into the bedroom till eventually the back of pagan legs hit the end of the bed and they both fell backwards onto it

Connor didn't remain on top for long as Pagans hands lowered to Connors waist and he flipped their positions so that Connor now laid beneath him, trapped between his thighs.

Pagan then reached over to the set of drawers by the bed and pulled out what appeared to be a bottle of honey.

Pagan then pulled off his shirt to fully expose the top half of his God like body and then raised the bottle over his head and poured the golden liquid down himself.

Connor watched attentively as the liquid drooled from Pagans eyes down to his lips past his throat, across his chest along his pink trousers until it settled onto Connors own chest which remained pinned between Pagans magnificent thighs.

Connor felt the urge to touch and Pagan encouraged him as he grabbed Connors hands and placed them on his own tanned chest. Connor stroked the sexy piece of meat before him appreciating every honey soaked muscle.

Pagan released a strangled moan and in a hurry began to pull at Connors own clothes. Connor didn't resist not because he didn't want to but because he actually couldn't, he suddenly had begun to feel really sleepy.

Pagan seemed to notice Connors eyes begin to close and so he snapped his fingers in front of his face "oh no..." Pagan breathed as he started to tap harshly against the side of Connors face trying to keep him awake.

"You ate some of the crab Rangoon didn't you?" Pagan sighed "Ah well I supposed this can always wait... as much as I don't want it too" Pagan huffed as he rolled off Connor and then pulled him across so that he rested in his lap

Connor dosed of peacefully, however he couldn't resist sticking his tongue out and licking some of the honey off Pagans trousers which earned another moan from Pagan.

Connor awoke in what seemed to be the same position he fell asleep in. He was resting on a pair of legs with pink trousers however they seemed to be clean now. What was also different though, was that Connor could hear a sharp buzzing sound by the side of his ear. Connor went to sit up but a sudden hand pushed his head back down and then he heard Pagans voice say "Don't move".

Connor rested in place till the buzzing stopped and the hand then removed itself allowing him to sit up. Connor appeared to be sat between Pagans legs again and as he leaned back he rested against Pagans chest. Pagan then pulled up a mirror infront of them and Connor was shocked.

His hair had been re-dyed blonde again and now the sides of his head was shaved and the rest of his hair cut a bit shorter. "You are now officially master race" Pagan smirked over his shoulder "no need to thank me"

Before Connor could get a word in the door opened slightly and a guard stuck his head in.

"King Min sir uh... we've stopped the bus like you told us too"

Pagan sighed, resting his face in the crook of Connors neck. He was so frustrated he couldn't even look at the guard.

"I told you to SHOOT the bus not STOP the bus" he growled viciously at the guard.

"But sir Ajay Ghale-"

"Kill the little shit, I ain't giving up my island now I've got someone to share it with"

"y-yes sir" The guard nodded and then swiftly exited.

Pagan rubbed his forehead against Connors shoulder releasing his frustration "Sorry about all that..." he murmured and then lifted his head "oh and yes just encase your still wondering. I drugged the Rangoon last night so that it would give me time to do all this. But well I planned for you to eat it after our little moment..." Pagan spoke huskily in Connors ear as he lifted his hands to rub against the now shaven sides of Connors head. Pagan chuckled "Not saying you didn't before, but you do look fabulous" 'Now we need to get you a suit' Pagan thought to himself with a smirk.

"Speaking of our little moment..." Pagan purred as he pushed himself out from underneath Connor and switched places so it was now Connor resting against the headboard with Pagan between his legs.

"I think it's your turn..." Pagan grinned, as he reached for the drawers and pulled out the bottle of honey.

THE END


End file.
